The Makoto Chronicles
by BakaAndTensaiProductionz
Summary: This is a side-story for my FanFiction, Renegade for Life, and it follows one of the main protagonists Makoto Yamanaka. So, since this is a side-story I would suggest, but it's not necessary, to read Renegade for Life before reading this.
1. Dear You

"Makoto! C'mon we have to go to the store!" a young mother named Yomi Yamanaka said. A blond boy only about four years old ran down stairs into his beloved mother's arms.

"Mama!" he said happily.

Yomi smiled at her pride and joy of a son. For a four year old he was very bright already a good reader, writer, and very observant. He had his father's looks while having his mother's happy go lucky personality.

Yomi held her son's hand as they walked towards the store ignoring the strange looks they got. She was from a small, and long disgraced clan that specialized in dark seals and all things involving death. Yomi married Jigoku Yamanaka, the younger brother of Inoichi Yamanaka. Their father, Inoue didn't take the news well and Jigoku of his title of second in line for the role of clan head. Jigoku didn't mind because he was truly in love with the beautiful Yomi.

"Makoto, stop running off like that." Yomi scolded as Makoto began to run off to chase a cat.

He stopped running and walked back to his mother.

"Sorry, Mama. Hey! Mama! Mama! Do you think Daddy's coming home today from his super mission?!" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, as long as things went well, he should be back today." Yomi said ruffling Makoto's hair.

"Yay!" Makoto said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey… Race you back!" Yomi said, instantly taking off in a jog.

"Not fair, Mama!" Makoto yelled as he ran after her.

Yomi smiled at her son's slow running.

She stopped and hugged him.

"You are just adorable!" she exclaimed twirling him around.

"Mama! I'm getting dizzy!" Makoto drawled.

Yomi let go of him and let her son fall on his butt.

She laughed and let him climb on her back.

"Ready to Body Flicker?!" she asked.

"Let's go!" Makoto yelled happily.

"Zoom zoom zoom!" Yomi said running quickly.

When they got home they saw Jigoku and one of his friends eating some leftover soba noodles.

"Hey, honey, hey Orochimaru. How was the mission?" Yomi asked.

"It went well." Jigoku said in his deep monotone voice.

"Yes, it went very well. Jigoku is quite the genius when it comes to genjutsu." Orochimaru said.

Jigoku nodded and slurped more of his soba noodles.

"Papa!" Makoto exclaimed leaping into his father's arms.

"I missed you!" Makoto said hugging his father.

"As did I, squirt." Jigoku said giving a small smile to his son.

"Hey! Hey! Guess what! I can count to 39 now! Mama said that I'm gonna grow up to be a really smart man!" Makoto said.

"Wow, your little Makoto is sure growing up fast." Orochimaru said staring intently at the boy.

"Yes, he is! I'm just fearing the day I have to chase off all the girls will surely be falling for him!" Yomi said twirling her dark blond wavy hair.

"And he is quite the gentleman too. Yesterday he saw this one girl fall at the park and he tried to help her up. BUT THAT LITTLE GIRL YELLED CUSS WORDS AT HIM AND OOOOH IF SHE WAS A FEW YEARS OLDER I WOULD HAVE PUT HER THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN THAT HER NERVES WOULD BE KICKED OUT OF WHACK AND IT WOULD TAKE YEARS FOR THE TRUE PAIN TO SET IN!" Yomi said furiously.

"Mama?" Makoto asked pulling her arm.

She looked down at Makoto.

"Yes, honey?" she asked.

"Can you stop yelling please? It's, uh, scaring Papa." Makoto said refusing to say that she was scaring him to death.

Yomi chuckled and looked at her husband.

"Oh your scared now, Jigoku?" she asked.

"Petrified." Jigoku deadpanned.

Orochimaru let out a huge laugh. The two other adults also began to laugh. Makoto looked at the three adults.

"What a cute kid." Orochimaru said motioning Makoto over to him.

Makoto childishly pouted as he walked over to the laughing man.

"What a good kid." Orochimaru said before poking his forearm.

"And a strong one too." He said.

"Yes, I believe he will be a powerful ninja like his Papa." Jigoku said.

"Over my dead body. He's going to be a doctor like his grandfather!" Yomi said.

"I'm gonna be a super ninja!" Makoto said, acting as if he was flying, and ran upstairs to play ninja with his stuffed rabbit, Ryota.

* * *

><p>"Okay its bedtime, honey. You have a good sleep, okay?" Yomi said, leaning down to kiss Makoto's forehead.<p>

"I will, Mama! I love you!" he said with a grin.

"Well I am feeling the love." Jigoku said from outside the door.

Makoto laughed, "Love you, Papa!" he said motioning for a hug from his dad.

Jigoku gave a small smile and hugged him.

"You have a good sleep, squirt." Jigoku said, ruffling Makoto's hair.

Both parents left the room before walking to their own room and going to bed.

A few hours later, Jigoku woke up to the sound of quiet footsteps in their house.

He tried to use his sensory abilities to see if he was actually hearing someone or if the last mission got him paranoid.

He felt a small chakra, it was either the size of an average genin or someone was repressing their chakra.

"Yomi, intruder." Jigoku said shakinig Yomi.

The retired kunoichi instantly woke up, and got the short katana that is on her side of the bed.

"We have to check on Makoto!" she said, now looking panicky.

They both ran silently upstairs to Makoto's room where he was sound asleep, but someone was sitting on the end of his bed.

"Well, hello there Jigoku, Yomi." A familiar voice said.

The two ninja turned on the light and saw it was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru? What are you doing here?" Jigoku asked, now relaxing.

"Oh, I'm not here to visit if that's what you're thinking. I'm here to ask you to leave the village with me." Orochimaru said.

"Wha—what?! Have you gone insane?" Yomi exclaimed.

"Maybe a little bit. But, you see, I'm planning on leaving Konoha since I have the feeling that I'll soon be found out. I'm just making necessary preparations before I leave." Orochimaru said.

Jigoku stepped forward in front of his wife.

"Why would you bother asking us, you know just as well as I do that neither one of us will ever go against Konoha?" Jigoku said glaring at the snake-like man.

"Oh, I had a feeling you would say that. But let's just say I know a reason you might want to think about my offer." Orochimaru said stroking a sleeping Makoto's cheek. Yomi instantly wanted to pounce at Orochimaru for touching her darling son. She was held back by Jigoku's strong arm.

"Earlier today, I poked your son's forearm. While it might have looked affectionate or normal, what I was doing was putting a poisonous seal on him. This seal reacts only to my chakra and it's virtually impossible to detect. If I activate the seal, this poisonous chakra will work through your boy's body making him very sick. And he will die in as little as four hours. This poison is so strong that not even the best of medic-nin can heal it after the seal is activated." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"How do we know this seal of yours is real?" Jigoku asked.

"You'll just have to trust what I say is true, or risk your son dying. Do you want to watch like a passive waste as your sweet son died when you could have simply said yes and left the village with me?" Orochimaru asked teasingly.

"What do you want us for?" Yomi asked from behind Jigoku, with tears running down her face.

"You two will be my go to servants. You will do all of my bidding whether it be helping me take over villages or killing and kidnapping my test subjects. It's a simple job. So what do you two say?" Orochimaru asked.

"Jigoku…" Yomi cried.

Jigoku looked at his bawling wife and his sleeping child.

"We will go with you, Orochimaru. But do allow us time to say goodbye to our child." Jigoku said.

"No. Pack your things and put a scratch through your forehead protectors." Orochimaru said.

He did the shadow clone jutsu, and the real one jumped out the window.

"You wouldn't even be able to wake him up, he's under a sleeping genjutsu." Orochimaru said.

Yomi let out a loud sob.

"At least let us hug him goodbye then, despite what you think you are not completely without a heart." Jigoku said.

"Fine. Go ahead, but hurry up." Orochimaru said.

"Makoto, grow to be a strong, great man. Try not to be sad about us for too long, and let yourself be happy. Find love,"

"B-but not too soon!"

"And be happy. Please keep your sweet smile." Jigoku said with tears down his face.

"We'll come back for you one day. W-when we get strong enough to get rid of Orochimaru, or someone else that is strong enough comes along. We'll be back." Yomi said, beginning to choke up.

"W-we both love you." The two loving parents said, now bawling.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're on schedule." Orochimaru said.

The two glared at the cunning snake.

They left Makoto's room, to get their essentials and leave with Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>So in case you don't know who I am, I'm BakaChan from BakaAndTensaiProductionz. The above story you just read was a backstory from my fanfiction, Renegade for Life. While the little boy Makoto is not the main character of that fic, and it's not as serious as this one, I still love writing it. So, if you haven't already, I'd suggest reading it so that you can have a better understanding of this okay! ^^ Thanks!<p>

Now for my awesome readers, how'd you like? It's like I was listening to the Higurashi soundtrack and I heard this song and Makoto's backstory came to me. It was like the flashback that was in RFL all over again! So I hope I did okay with it.

And the reason I put this as a separate story is because I might possibly make this a multi-chapter thing and I'm in the middle of a fight in RFL and it would suck to just stick it there. If this is gonna be multi-chapter than this will be the only chapter following Jigoku and Yomi, unless you want more of them. But the rest would follow Makoto as he get's older and goes through his tough childhood. So, yeah…

Leave a review if you want more, or if you have some questions and all that stuffs. So, this was a thing. And RFL Chapter 20 is on it's way. It's coming along slower than I thought. So, there. Thanks for reading!


	2. Angst

I couldn't understand why I couldn't move. I could hear everything that was happening but I couldn't do a thing.  
>I couldn't hug Daddy.<br>I couldn't kiss my Mama's cheek and tell them both how much I love them.  
>But the man, Orochimaru, he forced them to leave with him. Because of a seal. All because of a damned seal.<p>

That damn Orochimaru.

I just wished that I could have known what would happened.

Why did I have to be born here?

Now?

In this god forsaken universe?

And I believed with all my heart that if I hadn't been born, Mama and Daddy would still be in Konoha, continuing their happy lives.

* * *

><p>I was able to move again a few minutes after the tearful one sided goodbye. I was so scared.<p>

_'What's a seal?'_

_'What's this thing that's on me that Mama and Daddy were so afraid of?'_

_'Why me?'_

_'Why my parents?'_

My parents were great, innocent people. Mama smiled at people that would never smile back. Daddy worked hard to move up in the ninja world so that he could provide good things for us. They did everything for me. Even left their beloved village.

I ran.

Scared.

Angry.

Sad.

I ran as fast as I could, not knowing or caring where I was going.

Looking for Mama, looking for Daddy. Hoping I'd be able to stop them from leaving. Try to convince them and that damned Orochimaru that this didn't have to happen. We could still stay together, and be happy.

But no matter where I ran, there was nothing for me.

I found no sign of anyone.

I did what any kid would do.

I fell on the ground, kneeling and cried.

Screamed blood-curdling screams, cried heart breaking cries.

I thought no one would come for me, since the only one's who ever did was my parents.

But, someone did.

"Makoto, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

I tensed up, and looked up at the blurry figure.

The man leaned over me, and I instantly recognized who it was.

"U-Un-c-cle." I struggled to get out between sobs.

He scooped me up.

"What happened, Makoto?" he asked.

I cried into his shoulder, not saying a word. But I just let myself cry and cry.

* * *

><p>"So, Makoto, how has your week been?" my therapist asked a year later.<p>

I gave her a dull, stoic look.

"If you don't talk to me, you'll have to see me every week until you do." she said.

"Terrific." I whispered, looking down with dazed eyes.

"What?" she asked.

I looked up, just to glare at her, before looking back down.

She sighed.

"Do you want to draw something?" she asked handing me a crayon and paper.

I grabbed the crayon and paper and quickly wrote, 'NO.'

Before giving her another dull look, and shifting my attention to outside the window.

"Well, okay then." She said.

She led me out of the room to meet Uncle Inoichi and my cousin, Ino.

She talked to Uncle Inoichi, and I sat with Ino who seemed determined to have me play dolls with her.

"Let's play ninja!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a glare.

"Or hide and go seek?"

Another glare.

"Your just a big meanie!" she said.

I rolled my eyes, and got up. Leaving the office, and going to my secret base.

Even though my parents were gone, I was still in exile in my grandfather's eyes. While he wasn't clan head anymore, and he had no place to say that I couldn't live with Uncle Inoichi. Grandfather had quite the following in the Yamanaka clan and he made it to where I couldn't live with them. And if any of the Nara's or Akimichi's dared to let me in, it would risk their important alliance.

I couldn't get in the way of the Ino-Shika-Cho balance.

So I lived on the streets, now getting all of the hateful glares and cruel words that my mother got when she was growing up in the disgraced Fumeiyo clan. Now that I was just a kid on my own, refusing to accept help from Uncle, people that have grudges against my parents or their clans lashed out at me, since I was no longer protected by Daddy.

I remember this one blond kid who was also on the streets with me. His name was Naruto. He was someone easily recognizable. Blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker markers on his face. And he got even more hate than I did.I didn't have the entire village against me. Well, scratch that. He had him on his side. The few people who seem to actually matter. He had the Hokage's favor. There were other kids that grew up on the streets that would have killed for the things that were given to him. An apartment, early enrollment to the Academy. While I understood that he was worse off than I was, it was still unfair.

This made me understand that in this world, fairness and justice were impossible. There wad no balance, everywhere was evil. This world wasn't a light fluffy place where you could easily live a comfortable life even if you are an orphan, even if you are from a plan.

People leave this vilage more often than you'd think. This world it was sickning.

My parents were gone, I wasn't offered a thing other than therapy and anger. It just always had to be me.

Why did I have to be aware of the things going on around me that night? Why couldn't I have been asleep or dead? I would have been better off that way.

I was luck enough to not have to fight for my food since Uncle always brought me something to eat . I hated it. Each bite made me feel guilty. There were others out there way more deserving than I was, but I was there munching on a sandwich, trying to make myself invisible because the Academy had gotten out. And some of the worse was soon going to happen.

'_Why couldn't I have been born into a world I know, like Dragon Ball Z or better yet, One Piece...'_

* * *

><p>Nothing much happened in this chapter... Except for a plot twist that I had been planning on incorporating into RFL, but I don't know how I'd put Iit in there since Makoto doesn't know a thing about Naruto.<p>

And this was rushed together so it may kind of suck. So I'll respond to your reviews on the next chapter of this or on RFL, whatever comes first.

Leave a review, and thanks for reading! ^-^


	3. Academy

He was dead.

Grandfather was finally gone.

Gone from the Yamanaka clan.

He was no longer there to make my life a living hell.

He never hit me or anything, frankly I've only briefly seen the guy in my life. But, he was once the head of the Yamanaka clan and he was very well liked. But, while my father was supposed to marry a girl from the Nara clan, he chose to marry my mother who was from a disgraced clan of dark seals and terrifying jutsu, the Fumeiyo clan.

He was furious, refusing to let them get married, refusing to let her stay at the Yamanaka compound.

But, they rebelled causing Grandfather to be even further angered causing them to be disowned.

Even when their both known as terrible traitors and missing-nin's, he still wouldn't get over it.

His influence in the Yamanaka clan was unsettling since he was one of the most powerful Yamanaka members ever to be seen.

But, when he died, Uncle Inoichi, even in mourning, still made sure I had a place to stay, no more sleeping on the streets, no more fending for myself. So, I ended up staying with Uncle Inoichi, Aunt Madoka, and Ino.

"This'll be your room, Makoto. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Aunt Madoka said.

I looked up at her and nodded before walking into the room and sitting down on the bed.

I would be starting at the Academy in a few days because apparently, I would most likely be a great ninja when I got older.

I didn't really want to. But, if I got strong enough, I believed that one day I could kill that damn Orochimaru. The man who took my parents away.

I got on the bed and just sat, thinking.

_'Are Mama and Papa okay?'_

I soon drifted off to sleep.

"Makoto... KOTO WAKE UP!" I heard a yell in my ear.

I instantly looked up, glaring at who I now recognized as Ino.

Ino and I didn't exactly get along as kids. We didn't hate each other, don't get me wrong. But we weren't exactly close. We just knew that we were related and we had to occasionally be seen together.

"It's dinner time and Daddy said you have to eat." she said.

I just blinked at her.

"Which means you have to get up, idiot!" she said.

Her calling me idiot annoyed my childish self. While I didn't show emotion, I also didn't want her to feel as if it was okay to just randomly insult me. And frankly, I knew that she wouldn't do anything.

"DoStopYellingIno. IBelieveYouBlewOutAFewBrainCells. YouHaveQuiteTheObnoxiousVoice, AndIBelieveThatYouJustStayLoudSoThatYouCanHaveAnyoneAndEveryone'sAttention. Pathetic,really." I said quickly.

She blinked and gave me a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"Your. Not. Very. Bright. Are. You?" I said slowly.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled stomping out of the room downstairs where I slowly followed her.

"I'm glad to see you at the table, Makoto." Uncle Inoichi said.

I nodded, and I saw they expected me to say something.

I stayed silent and started eating my soba noodles.

* * *

><p>"Okay, kids. This is Makoto Yamanaka and he's new to the Academy. Please give us your introduction." Mizuki-sensei said.<p>

While in my mind I was both thanking god that I wasn't in Ino's class, I had no idea how to introduce myself.

I saw a few disgustingly familiar faces. They were snickering at my utter prescense.

I wanted to give off the don't mess with me vibe, but I couldn't even scare a cat if I tried.

"My name is Makoto. I enjoy killing animals and reading about torture and interrogation. Do be friends with me, if you dare." I said with the creepiest grin I could muster.

It appeared that I made my new classmates, well, unsettled.

And truthfully, it was quite amusing seeing fear in their eyes. Even the once snickering boys in the back looked a little creeped out.

_'This may be more fun than I thought.'_

* * *

><p>"Koto! You need to stop acting so weird at the Academy! We're related and how you act reflects on me too! Someone called me a psycho stalker today!" a nine year old Ino yelled at me as I did my botany homework (Madoka really wanted me to learn about flowers)<p>

"AndHowIsThatMyFault? TheyWereTellingTheTruth." I said softly.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A STALKER! I just watch my future husband very closely because he belongs with me!" she said with a strange twinkle in her eye.

"AndWhenAreYouPlanningOnTellingSakuraYouLikeSasuke?" I asked.

It had been a few years since the two became friends. Apparently that Sakura girl's sister had some kind of mental breakdown from it. Quite funny, don't you think?

"S-Sakura!? Err... What she doesn't know won't hurt her!" Ino exclaimed.

"VerySmartMove..." I said sarcastically as I wrote down another answer on my homework.

"Shut up! And when did we start talking about my problems! MY PROBLEM IS WITH YOU!" she yelled about to pull my ear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What a cute child." Orochimaru said motioning Makoto over to him.<em>**

**_Makoto childishly pouted as he walked over to the laughing man._**

**_"He's gonna be a real good one when he gets older ." Orochimaru said before poking his forearm._**

**_"And a strong one too." He said._**

_**"Oh, I had a feeling you would say that. But let's just say I know a reason you might want to think about my offer." Orochimaru said stroking a sleeping Makoto's cheek. Yomi instantly wanted to pounce at Orochimaru for touching her darling son. She was held back by Jigoku's strong arm.**_

_**"Earlier today, I poked your son's forearm. While it might have looked affectionate or normal, what I was doing was putting a poisonous seal on him. This seal reacts only to my chakra and it's virtually impossible to detect. If I activate the seal, this poisonous chakra will work through your boy's body making him very sick. And he will die in as little as four hours. This poison is so strong that not even the best of medic-nin can heal it after the seal is activated." Orochimaru said with a smirk.**_

_**"How do we know this seal of yours is real?" Jigoku asked.**_

_**"You'll just have to trust what I say is true, or risk your son dying. Do you want to watch like a passive waste as your sweet son died when you could have simply said yes and left the village with me?" Orochimaru asked teasingly.**_

* * *

><p>"Ino... Touch. Me. And. <strong>I won't hesitate to hurt you." <strong>I said giving her a cold, angry glare.

Her hand was just inches from my ear.

She looked genuinely afraid.

She quickly pulled her hand back and ran away, not looking back at my now sad face.

"Mama... Papa..." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"So you will take this boy from the Yuki clan that I have located in the Land of Water, understand?" Orochimaru said to the two people he almost thought of as friends.<p>

"We both understand, Lord Orochimaru." said the serious Jigoku.

Jigoku now older and even more stoic. The light of happiness in his eyes that he once had was now gone.

"What about you, Yomi?" Orochimaru asked.

The once youthful, hyper, and happy Yomi was now a depressed sad person without her darling son. They we're happy they had each other, but they both longed to hold their son in their arms and be a happy family again. Competing at game stands at festivals, eating Yomi's amazing grilled shishamo, and playing together at the park.

They longed for those days.

They longed for their son.

"Yes, Orochimaru-Lord Orochimaru." Yomi said, biting back the harsh insult she was just craving to say to the snake-like man.

"Then, your dismissed." Orochimaru said.

They both bowed and body flickered away.

"Lord Orochimaru, why do you keep those two Konoha ninja? You know when they find out that your getting sick, they will just betray you and go back to their son, right?" Kabuto said.

"The two are old friends, Kabuto. Or more comparable to pets. Yes, the two are like little pets at my disposal. And they are very fun to play with." Orochimaru said.

"And who are you to be questioning my decisions, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything like that. Just curiosity." Kabuto said.

"Well curiosity killed the cat as they say." Orochimaru said.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>In honor of the end of Naruto's run (TT-TT) I present you, a new chapter!<p>

So, I won't spoil what happened in 700... But...

OH MY GOD MY SHIP! MY SHIP HAPPENED! BOTH OF THEM! SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY~~~~~~~

*cough* *cough*

Anyway, new RFL is on the way because today I decided I'm gonna sit down and write until I have TMC and RFL updated. So, here's the first update! Hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to review!


	4. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Years and Years Later…**

**14 Days Until Chunin Exams…**

* * *

><p>"So you two… How would you like to see your little boy again?" Orochimaru asked the two blond missing-nin of Konoha.<p>

The woman, Yomi, gasped with tears forming in her eyes.

"Y-You didn't mark him or anything! Did you? You can't bring him here! You just can't!" she said.

The calm man, Jigoku, grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry little Yomi! I would _never _do a thing to harm young Makoto! And believe me he has grown up to be such a fine child. Strong, gifted with genjutsu just like his father. He is very interesting. I would love to just say hi for old time sakes!" Orochimaru said with a grin.

"NO!" Yomi yelled.

"Yomi-"

"NO! SHUT UP JIGOKU! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY BABY BOY! YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIM! YOU CAN'T SEE HIM! NO YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM!" Yomi yelled looking at Orochimaru with pure hate.

Instantly, the Sound Four was around Yomi with their individual weapons pointed at her.

"Don't you dare tell Lord Orochimaru what to do, bitch." Tatsuya said.

"Do you not remember? You're the shadow guards. Guards that are to be the second defense in case of an incoming attack. We're the main defense, and we are also stronger than you. And we didn't need to be drugged to get where we are. So you can continue to threaten a superior, and that could call for severe punishment. Like maybe a day in hell would do you some good." Jigoku said calmly, but you could feel the killer intent in the room hike up as you could just see the anger in his eyes.

'_Frankly, I could kill you all, and Orochimaru probably wouldn't even care…'_ all four of the guards heard inside of their heads.

Orochimaru was just busy watching amused at his guards petty fighting.

"Ahem. Jigoku, you get to fight with my other Sound-Nin, leading the fleet to attack the ninja at Chunin Exams. You fight and kill whatever ninja you see. Yomi, you have a special job. You get to ensure my escape along with a little ally of mine. I know your invisibility seals don't last more than 10 minutes, and that'll be more than enough time. It takes almost all of your chakra reserves, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Yomi said looking down with a blank dull stare.

"You will stay at the edge of the barrier at all times and once the deed of killing the Hokage is done, you are to turn me invisible just to ensure my escape. I was recently informed by a now late informant that I shouldn't underestimate the Konoha ninja, since the recent Genin and Chunin batch have been the most powerful we've seen in years. Clan heirs, self-taught prodigies, and don't forget two Jinchuuriki. It will be very interesting indeed." Orochimaru said.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Yomi said with an emotionless stare forward.

"Um, I believe it is time for us to retire for the night, Lord Orochimaru." Jigoku said, putting his arm around and steadying his trembling wife.

"Go ahead, dears." Orochimaru said with a mocking smirk.

Once they left the room, Yomi was on her knees and hands on the floor staring downwards.

"I-I can't! H-He… Why? Why me?" Yomi said shaking.

She couldn't, she didn't want to watch the man she envisioned as a grandfather die. After her small clan was wiped out, the third Hokage was kind and sensitive towards her while others we're cruel and mean to her. He was like a Grandfather, to her, to the village.

"It's always m-me!" Yomi whispered.

Jigoku frowned.

He noticed that it was always Yomi that Orochimaru enjoyed teasing and sending on terrible missions.

"Is it going to get through this? It already takes much of your chakra. Will you be able to do the seal?" Jigoku asked.

"Y-Yes I can. I'd just have to unlock my chakra seals so that I can have a bit of chakra in my body after I use that massive seal." Yomi said.

"The baby will be fine…" Yomi whispered, rubbing her still flat stomach.

* * *

><p>"Lord Orochimaru, why do you insist on having the Invisibility seal put on you for your escape? We all know with <em>her<em> help you'll leave quickly and easily. Yomi shouldn't even go with her condition." Kabuto said.

"At this point, it's a game. Will they risk the life of their baby to protect it from me by hoping I don't find out until they can find some means of escape, or risk the life of their baby by telling me about it just so I can use it against them in the end. It is quite interesting when you think about it, right Kabuto?" Orochimaru said.

"Your right, Lord Orochimaru. And, it is fun just playing with people's lives…" Kabuto said.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto's POV<strong>

"Wow, Makoto, your training never ceases to amazing. Your genjutsu is phenomenal especially for a Genin. I think you'll do just fine against Sakura." Uncle Inoichi said.

"Yeah, your strategy studies are making you better too. Your thinking about each step and about 120 steps ahead. Pretty good, I guess… I hope to get you to 140 steps by Chunin Exam time… But that'll involve a lot training… Troublesome…" Uncle Shikaku said.

"I don't know… Sakura has been training with Kurenai who is a well known Genjutsu specialist, and I believe she also has done training with Umeko." I said loudly and clearly in front of the two people I trusted the most in the world.

Yes I had trust in my team and my sensei. But not at the level of Uncle Inoichi and Uncle Shikaku. Both were my teachers, both helped me academically, physically, and mentally. They were my most precious people.

"Dad! Mom left a note saying to make dinner! So hurry up and get to cooking!" Ino yelled into the dojo.

Uncle Inoichi sighed.

"Well, I guess I had better take care of that. You guys can continue training if you want." He said.

There was a moment of silence in the dojo.

"Want to go play Go before I have to get back to the Compound?" Uncle Shikaku asked.

"Affirmative." He said.

Uncle Shikaku didn't get to spend much time with me, especially at that month since he was mostly training Shikamaru. I didn't mind that, and whenever I was trained by him, I got a lot out of it, and I never knew what I'd learn.

I surprisingly learned my chakra nature that month. Water, unsurprisingly.

Quiet…

Gentle…

Colorless…

Odorless…

I guess it describes me okay. I don't say much, and I tend to not be heard. Until recently. Maybe it's just those who know how to hear me can hear me.

But water has many meanings. It tends to be seen as the source of life. While also symbolizing fertility and purity.

While that part of water is not accurate in the slightest, in Taoist tradition, water represented wisdom. And I often called wise by the elders of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans.

So water could mean many things to different people. Life, motion, renewal, blessing, intuition, reflection, subconscious, purification, tears. Water can be happy or sad. Water to me, is actually life.

It can be the crest of the waves, or the down of the trough.

I just wondered, why did I have a water affinity? I had of late began to question the things that happened around me.

Why was there chakra?

Why did I have a certain elemental affinity?

Why was I born into the clan I was born in?

Why was I reborn into this universe?

I wanted to know more about this place. Umeko was the only person who could tell all I wanted to know.

But a wise man once said, "If you know too much about your future, it can make you go insane."

I sighed.

I couldn't help but be curious. But I believed in my will power to last until the eventual end of the Naruto manga comes. Whatever would happen in the future, I would be ready.

Ready to serve my village.

Ready to protect those that are precious to me.

My parents.

My family.

My team.

My village.

I felt confident, that I could do anything. As long as I had those precious to me by my side.

'_Who knows, maybe I'll end up liking this world.'_ I thought as I put down he first piece in Go.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, this I believe will be the last chapter of the Makoto Chronicles, because there was some that I wanted to put in here, but I want to save some surprises for Renegade for Life, ya know. So yeah. I think there's no better way to end this than to put some of Makoto's secrets on the internet. So here we go!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Makato's Secrets<strong>

**I'll leave it to him to tell you.**

_Hello, I assume you know or are aware of me by now. I am Makoto Yamanaka, and I am apparently turning you all into a diary by telling you some of my deepest secrets, so I shall begin._

_My hobbies are reading, sculpting, sketching, training, and writing poetry. Please do not ask me to put my poetry up anywhere. Last time that happened, Ino didn't talk to anyone for a week. While it was appealing and made me happier, I'd rather not have it happen to kind nice people that seem to be interested in me and my boring personality._

_My name in my last life was Arlen Way. _

_I died a virgin, and never had my first kiss._

_I died at the age of 21, I was in college working towards a degree in the Japanese language._

_One time I farted in front of my class, thought I'd never get a girl to date me. Then I discovered that there were fart fetishes via the Internet. I didn't feel bad anymore…_

BakaChan: OH GOD WE'RE GETTING TO THE WEIRD SHIT!

_I watched the first few episodes of Naruto, but stopped when I walked in on my sister *blushes* doing something terrifying with a picture of Itachi… _

_I once ate a worm because a girl said she'd kiss me if I ate it._

_Wow, I think many of my problems started because of woman…_

_Anyway…_

_In the Academy, a girl asked me out, and I ignored her. I felt terrible._

_I was a Dean/Sam fan boy. _

_My favorite anime is One Piece. My first anime was Boku no Pico. My last anime was Dragon Ball Z._

* * *

><p><em>I truly hope that was enough of last life trauma to quench your thirst of curiousity on my embarrassing moments. Yes, and now I am afraid of worms again… And women…<em>

_Anyway, thank you very much for the kind words and the support you show me and my team. I hope that you all be safe on the Internet, and are happy forever._

_Gueststar and SatsuUzumaki, you are really great and I would love to thank you for the nice things you say about me. I am still getting used to all the compliments I am getting, since I am not used to all the kindness you two give me. Thank you and may Kami-Ume-Kai keep you all safe._

_NoIdea135, bro. Brother from anotha motha, uh… Yes, I guess I'm still not the most adept at this social thing. So I'll just say thank you for reviewing… Have a, uh, good day, bro?_


End file.
